Chaos: Tales of Ladyhog and Batnoir
by Gayzilla420
Summary: Sonic has the ladybug charm (aka miraculous) and Rouge has the Cat charm. Rouge is in love with Ladyhog, but Ladyhog aka Sonic is in love with Rouge. OH no how will this play out! (I regret nothing)


**I don't own Sonic or MLB. Welcome to my cringy fucking story. A cross-over between Sonic and Miraculous Ladybug. I hope you all hate it just as much as I hate myself :3**

**Chaos: Tales of Ladyhog And Batnoir Episode 1:**

Angry Sticks Sonic went to class and sat next to his best friend Tails. "Hey Sonic what's up?" Tails greeted. "Meh my father wants me to do a photo shoot after school. I'm really not in the mood" Sonic replied. Chloamy went up to Sonic. "Hey Sonicins, I'm having a party today and you're the only one invited." Rouge overheard and bit her phone in anger. "Yes?" her best friend Sally teased. "Ugh it's Chloamy! She's just so... Uuuugh!" Rouge muttered.

Sonic put his hand over his head and made an awkward smile. "Well I think everyone should come. It'll be so nice of you Chloamy" he said. "Ugh ridiculous utterly ridiculous! Everyone here doesn't deserve to be at my party except you" she replied. "Then I can't go. That's very mean of you Chloamy." She looked at him shocked. "Okay fine I'll invite some people!" she said stomping back to her seat.

She invited everyone except Rouge, Sally, and Sticks. Sticks went up to Chloamy. "Hey why wasn't I invited?" Chloamy laughed. "I'm not gonna invite a retard like you! You're so stupid and pathetic you don't deserve to be at my party." Sticks started to cry. "I never did anything wrong to you though." Chloamy smiled and said "you didn't need to. I just don't want someone dumb as you to be around me got it!" She laughed and walked away with her best friend Cream. Sticks sat there on her desk, buried her face and continued to cry.

Shadow was in his room staring at a picture of Maria his dead wife. That's when he sensed negative emotions. He smiled. He went to his observatory and said "Nuuru dark wings rise!" He then transformed into fucking Hawkmoth. "Ah such a poor soul. Couldn't go to a rich girl's party. What delicious luck. Fly away my evil Akuma and evilize her!" The Akuma flew all the way to the school and went inside Stick's backpack. It possessed her and there was a butterfly shape around her face. "Party crasher I am Hawkmoth, I'm giving you the power of surprise. All you have to do is bring me Ladyhog's and Batnoir's Chaos charms." Sticks stood up and transformed into a clown still wearing her backpack. "Yes Hawkmoth I won't let you down."

Rouge was trying to find a way to get into Chloamy's party. She's been trying for an hour now. Plaag popped up and said "why don't you try being a delivery girl for the party?" Rouge's eyes brightened "you're right Plaag." Plaag was confused though. "Do you Have a crush on Sonic?" Rouge laughed. "No of course not. I'm in love with Ladyhog. I just don't want Chloamy to hurt my best friend Sonic! She's dangerous ya know!" Plaag rolled his eyes. Rouge came back dressed as a sexy pizza delivery girl. "Uh... Hi I'm here to deliver pizza directly to Chloamy." The guard gave her a confused look. "It's ok I shall deliver it to her." He grabbed the pizza box from her. Rouge panicked and fuckin dropped kicked him. She grabbed the pizza and allowed herself in. She was at the party now and saw Chloamy and Sonic dancing together. "everything seems to be ok. I guess I overreacted."

Just then, a clown girl with a backpack broke through the window and started laughing like a lunatic. "I am party crasher and I am here to destroy all the fun today!" Chloamy pushed Sonic away and bolted. That's when Sonic looked around and saw the bathroom. He bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. Tikki came out. "Do you think that clown has some delicious sweets?!" Sonic looked at her annoyed. "Not now Tikki. Right now I need to transform. Tikki spots om!" he yelled punching the air.

Rouge hid behind the couch when everyone wasn't looking. "This is bad Plaag. Plaag claws out" she said punching the air. She then transformed into Batnoir.

Ladyhog rushed in to the scene. He attacked party crasher with his yo-yo. Unfortunately Party crasher dodged it. She grabbed an item from her backpack. It was a fucking gun. "Surprise!" she yelled. She shot Ladyhog but the bullet didn't get him because he used his yo-yo as a shield. Batnoir jumped into the air and attacked party crasher with her stick. Party crasher dodged and pulled out a smoke bomb. She threw it at Batnoir and it exploded into a thick cloud of smoke.

When the smoke subsided, Ladyhog ran to Batnoir. "You ok?" he asked pulling out his hand. She grabbed it. "Now that you're here handsome." Ladyhog jerked his hand away. "Don't call me handsome!" Batnoir laughed a flirty laugh. "Why can't you just admit you love me." Sonic crossed his arms "because I don't. Anyway we need to stop party crasher."

The two heros looked around Chloamy's mansion but couldn't find party crasher anywhere. "Where could she be?" Batnoir asked. "Hmm maybe the roof" Ladyhog suggested. They head to the rooftop and saw Chloamy tied to a chair and Party crasher pointing a gun at her.

She noticed the two heros. "You're too late Ladyhog and Batnoir. I won't hurt her unless you hand me your Chaos charms!" Batnoir pulled out her stick. "This looks bad Ladyhog." Ladyhog chuckled. "It's not over yet. I still have my LUCKY CHARM!" Batnoir blushed. "He sure charmed me..." She muttered. The magic ladybugs gave him a whip. "Oooh kinky. I wish you can whip me with that" Batnoir commented. Ladyhog rolled his eyes. He looked around and saw what he had to do.

"Quick! I'll grab party crasher's hands and you do your thing once she can't grab" Ladyhog commanded. "Yes Master" she teased. "Don't call me... Uuuugh whatever. It's you abd me party crasher!" party crasher pulled out kunai knives and started rapidly throwing them at Ladyhog. Ladyhog was too fast, dodging all the knives. He grabbed her hands with his whip. "Hey let go!" party crasher growled. "Do it now!" Ladyhog screamed. "Bataclism!" she yelled. She jumped into the air and touched the backpack with her hand of destruction.

The Akuma started flying away. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma" Ladyhog said as he captured it into his yo-yo. It then flew away as a cute white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYHOG!" he said as he threw the whip into the air and fixed everything.

Batnoir and Ladyhog pulled out their fists and said "pound it!" in unison. Ladyhog helped out Sticks and cheered her up. Everything was okay now. They both fled and transformed back. "Oh Plaag. He's so wonderful. I can't stop thinking about him. He makes me go batty every time I see him. I love him so much" Rouge said. "Oh Rouge... He'll love you one day" Plaag replied. "Think so?" Rouge beamed. "Yeah of course. You're the best!" he cheered. "Thanks Plaag. I love you so much!"

Ladyhog yo-yoed to his room. In the Agreste house. He looked at his phone and went through pictures of Rouge he took in class. "Oh Tikki, I wish she could notice me one day..." he sighed. "Oh please, the only thing you need to worry about are cookies!" Sonic chuckled. He pet Tikki's cheeks. "One day she'll love me I just know it."


End file.
